


When the World is Frozen Over

by Millawrites



Series: Dimidue Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimidue Week 2019, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least a attempt of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millawrites/pseuds/Millawrites
Summary: Dimidue Week 2019 Day 2: Domestic & Marriage/ScarsDimitri and Dedue keep each other warm during the coldest time of the year.





	When the World is Frozen Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place several years after the war.

During the coldest time of the year people of Faerghus shut themselves inside their homes and keep their curtains closed so no warmth can escape. Families huddle up beside fireplaces to stay as warm and comfortable as possible.

Dimitri has chosen do so as well. He and Dedue are sitting on soft carpet beside the fireplace of their room, wrapped in thick blanket together. Dimitri’s head is resting on Dedue’s shoulder. They talk with low voices about important kingdom business because even though it’s cold, Dimitri is still a king, still has a work to do. But afterwards when they have discussed all that, they sit in silence, basking on each other’s presence.

Dimitri felt Dedue press a light kiss on his hair. A smile formed on Dimitri’s lips. He brought their joined hands on his lips to kiss the back of Dedue’s hand. After that Dimitri turned to kiss a scar on Dedue’s left temple. A scar on his forehead. On his right cheek. On corner of his lips. On his jaw. And finally Dimitri kissed Dedue’s smiling lips. They intertwined their unjoined hands as they continued kissing each other’s soft lips.

At some point they had to separate for air. They looked at each other, silly grins adorning their faces, foreheads toughing. Next was Dedue’s turn to shower Dimitri with kisses. He started by pressing kisses on both of Dimitri's hands. Then he moved to kiss Dimitri’s bad eye. Dimitri had stopped wearing his eyepatch while there was only two of them a long time ago. After that Dedue kissed Dimitri’s good eyelid. From there he continued to his forehead, his cheeks and then his lips. Dimitri loved kissing Dedue like this. Their kisses were soft, unhurried. There was familiarity from their years together. It felt like home.

Afterwards they sat cuddled up together. Dedue’s head had found its way on crook of Dimitri’s neck. Dimitri held the love of his life on warmth of his arms as the frost kept the world outside in its hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out quite short.


End file.
